


14. Gingerbread

by greywolfheir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Palace, Pre-Slash, gingerbread cookies, more information about baking ingredients than you ever wanted to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that the first paragraph probably makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and my attempts at making it easier on the eyes probably resulted in the opposite effect. I was just trying to write the way I think Sherlock's mind works, but it's Sherlock's mind, so it isn't exactly clear-cut and legible whoops.  
> On the plus side, it's totally skipable!

Sift  _(derivative of the word sieve **((a utensil consisting of a wire or plastic mesh held in a frame; forms can include wooden of metal; also used to separate materials, though this type is known commonly as strainer))** ; put a powdery substance through a sieve  **((obviously))**  so as to remove lumps or large particles)_ the flour  _(staple food of most cultures; powdered form of any grain, root, or seed though wheat flour **((National Flour introduced 1942 for those who feared lack of flour during World War II; consisted of 85% extraction; irrelevant for this task))**  is most commonly used, especially in baking)_, baking powder ( _leavening agent consisting of baking soda **((sodium bicarbonate**_ (NaHCO3) ** _which can be mixed with acids to produce the reaction NaHCO3 + H+_** ** _→ Na+ + CO2 + H2O))_** , ginger  _(rhizome of the plant_ Zingiber officinale _; produces a hot, fragrant kitchen spice; produces the signature flavor in this recipe)_  nutmeg  _(_ Myristica fragrans _, used as a psychoactive drug **((intoxicant; causes alterations in perception, mood, consciousness, cognition, and behavior))**  by Hindus of West India in 1883 but also commonly used for culinary purposes)_ cloves ( _spice native to the Maluku islands in Indonesia, species name_ _Syzygium_ aromaticum _)_ and cinnamon _(historically classified as four types **((Cassia, Malabathrum, Serichatum, and true cinnamon))** , any member of the genus _Cinnamomum _, true cinnamon species name:_ Cinnamomum verum _)_ ; set aside.

Sherlock set down the bowl of perfectly sifted materials with a hint of a smile on his face. The first task was complete, and it had been simple. He wondered why he hadn’t done something like this before.

 

* * *

 

John walked through the door of 221 Baker Street and stopped for a second. He thought he smelled some form of smoke and was that…Sherlock shouting? John immediately grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher (he, of course, knew exactly where all the fire extinguishers in 221 Baker Street were due to the fact that the smell of smoke was actually a common occurrence) and rushed up the stairs.

The shouting had gotten a lot louder when John made it up the stairs, and it sounded like Sherlock was already using his own fire extinguisher. John also thought he smelled a very strong scent of ginger, but he brushed that off as ridiculous.

“Everything alright, Sherlock?” John asked.

 “Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Sherlock called from the kitchen. “The oven just got a bit scorched and the cookies are incinerated, but nothing too awful.”

John did a double take. “I’m sorry, did you say… _cookies_?”

There was no response from the kitchen, so John walked in to find Sherlock holding a pan of some black material that could have been gingerbread men in another life. When he looked back at Sherlock’s face, John realized Sherlock was looking a little embarrassed.

“Sherlock, why were you making gingerbread cookies?” John asked as his friend set them on the counter.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “It’s a simple task that many people do this time of year, though I started thinking and got lost in my mind palace so I—“

“Were you making these for me?” John interrupted. When Sherlock didn’t answer right away, John grinned. “You were, weren’t you?”

“Don’t be rid—“ Sherlock’s scoffing. Was cut off when John’s arms wrapped around his middle. It was a short hug but it left Sherlock speechless.

“Thanks,” John said. “And Merry Christmas.”

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
